You're Everything
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: It was my wedding day; I was going to marry the most beautiful woman that I knew. I couldn't wait to start our new lives together, joined as one. AH
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing, all known characters belong to L.J. Smith.

Summary: It was my wedding day; I was going to marry the most beautiful woman that I knew. I couldn't wait to start our new lives together, joined as one. AH. This is unbetaed so any and all mistakes belong to me.

Finally after months of planning, it was the day that I was to wed my love. I was excited and nervous as I stood in the room off the hall were the wedding was to take place getting ready. My best men stood before me all dressed in their suits with smiles on their faces. I had known these men all my life, we had grown up together and now they were taking on the role of my best men; my brother being my groomsmen. I knew that my bride was in another room just a couple doors down from mine, talking happily with her party. I couldn't wait to see the dress that she picked, though I knew that she would look lovely in anything that she wore.

This day was a long time coming; everyone knew that I was going to marry her well before I even proposed to her. We have known each other since childhood; our families have been the best of friends through many generations. I was older then she but only by two years, when she was born my parents and her parents had agreed that we shall be wed when we were old enough. I didn't mind that this was an arranged marriage because I couldn't see myself loving anyone as much as I love my girl.

We started life out as friends, sometimes being enemies, but we were never mad at each other for long. As we got older we noticed that our feelings were more then that of an older brother and younger sister. I watched her date other men but I knew that she was not satisfied with them because even though she had many close girlfriends that she could talk about the horrible dates with; and I'd assumed that she did talk with them, she always came to me to and told me all of what happened on her date. I was grateful that she came and talked to me but every time that I saw her hurt, my heart ached and finally I man up and told her exactly how I felt.

I thought the best day of my life was when she had returned my feelings but that was nothing in comparison to when she agreed to be my wife. Of course, this day might just edge out the day that she said "yes" for top spot of my 'best days of my life list'.

I was dressed and sitting on a chair laughing at a joke that my brother had just told when their came a knock on the door. My brother answered it because he was the closes to the door; it was my father letting us know that it was time. I sucked in a breath of air at that announcement and slowly let it out. I stood with a huge smile on my face and gave a whoop, which the guys echoed. My father walked into the room and said that before I head out their, that first we should all have a drink to celebrate my last few minutes as a single man. We all agreed and my best friend went and got the whisky bottle and some glasses, he poured a shot of whisky in all the glasses and passed them around. Everyone raised their glasses and toasted to me, this day, and to the fact that I was finally going to marry my love. We slammed the drinks back; some gagged, and then we made our way into the hall.

The pews were already filled with family and friends. The minister was already standing at the head of the aisle waiting on us. My best men; which totaled six in all, all walked up the aisle first, then my brother and father and finally me. I stopped when I reached my mother, placed a kiss on her cheek and told her how much I loved her. She told me that she loved me as well and that I looked extra handsome today. I smiled at her and then went to take my place next to my brother.

A few minutes went by and then the double doors open up with a flourish, and my love's six bridesmaids and her maid of honor entered, looking beautiful in rose color dressed. The music changed to Pachabel's Canon D, and I knew that I would be getting the first look at my love soon. The song was in the middle when I first saw her father but my eyes passed right over him to the blushing bride on his arm; my darling. She was stunning in her floor length white wedding dress. I didn't know the details of the dress other then it was made for her and she looked like an angel wearing it.

I could tell that her eyes had found mine by the large breathtaking smile that I could detect on her lips under her lace veil. Their walk was slow and I wished that she was already by my side instead of halfway up the aisle. As if noticing my distress, my brother placed a hand on my shoulder to steady me; I looked over my shoulder at him with a smile and a nod of thanks which he returned. Finally my love was inches from me; about time my brain screamed. I stretched out my hand waiting

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the minister inquired

"I do" was her father's simple response. He placed a kiss on her cheek through her veil and then placed her hand in mine. I helped her to walk up the two steps so that she could be level with me.

Her smile never left her face as we turned as one to face the minister, waiting for him to start this service

"Welcome all" the minister started "We are gather here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in marriage. If there is anyone here today that knows why this man and this woman should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace"

A full minute passed with out so much as a single peep out of anyone; no coughs, no sneezes and no clearing of throats. I was pleased to know that there were no objections. The minister went on then

"The entering of marriage is not to be taking lightly. I understand that these two before me have been in love since childhood and they have written their own vows for the occasion"

The minister turned to me and said "Mr. Salvatore would you care to recite your vows now?"

"Yes sir"

I turned back to my love and said

"Darling, I have decided to recite one of your favorite poems before I start in on my vows, if that's alright with you"

She gave a nod of her head and I could see the tears in her eyes but I also saw curiosity as to which poem I was going to recite

"The red rose whispers of passion

And the white rose breathes of love;

O, the red rose is a falcon,

And the white rose is a dove.

But I send you a cream-white rosebud

With a flush on its petal tips;

For the love that is purest and sweetest

Has a kiss of desire on the lips."

"My love, ever since we have been children we have been destined to be standing here together on our wedding day, soon to become one. I have loved you for as long as I can remember and I plan to love you more everyday till my dying day and even into the afterlife I'll still love you. I will be there with you through all of your happy days and your sad day. I will be there to witness your successes and your failures. And when the day comes that it is my time to leave this earth, I'll be waiting outside those pearly gates for you so that we can enter heaven together. I love you my angel."

My beautiful girl had tears streaming down her face now. The minister turn to her and said "Miss. Gilbert would you care to recite your vows now?"

"Yes sir" she said after clearing her throat. She then turned to look at me and said

"Sweetheart, I have also planned on reciting your favorite poem. When I learned just now that you were going to recite a poem as well, I beamed knowing that we are of one mind at times"

I smiled at her, already having a guess at what poem that she was going to recite.

"It was many and many a year ago.

In a kingdom by the sea,

That a maiden there lived whom you may know

By the name of Annabel Lee;

And this maiden she lived with no other thought

Then to love and be loved by me.

I was a child and she was a child,

In this kingdom by the sea;

But we loved with a love that was more then love-

I and my Annabel Lee;

With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven

Coveted her and me.

And this was the reason that, long ago,

In this kingdom by the sea,

A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling

My beautiful Annabel Lee;

So that her highborn kinsmen came

And bore her away from me,

To shut her up in a sepulcher

In this kingdom by the sea.

The angels, not half so happy in heaven,

Went envying her and me-

Yes! - that was the reason (as all men know,

In this kingdom by the sea)

That the wind came out of the cloud by night,

Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee.

But our love it was stronger by far then the love

Of those who were older then we-

Of many far wiser then we-

And neither the angels in heaven above,

Nor the demons down under the sea,

Can even dissever my soul from the soul

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee.

For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;

And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;

An so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side

Of my darling-my darlin- my life and my bride,

In the sepulcher by the sea,

In her tomb by the sounding sea."

Ah how my darling knows me, for that is my favorite poem by Poe. I flashed her a dazzling smile and wait for her to continue

"We started out as friends, nothing more then brother and sister but as time went on my love for you grew out of the love for a sibling and into that of a mate. I stand here today with my heart filled of love knowing that I soon will be yours and you will be mine till the end of time and beyond. I will be there with you through all of your happy days and your sad day. I will be there to witness your successes and your failures. And when the day comes that it is my time to leave this earth, I'll be waiting outside those pearly gates for you so that we can enter heaven together."

Her tears were flowing more quickly now and I so wanted to brush them away from her beautiful face but knew that it was not yet time, that there was still some more words that needed to be spoken. I mouthed "I love you" which she returned and then focused on the minister once again.

"May I have the rings?" the minister said while looking at my brother. Stefan nodded his head and then passed the ring that was designed by me to the minister. The minister then asked the same thing of Bonnie and when he had both rings, he raised them above his head and said

"By accepting these rings, you both accept your roles of husband and wife. The rings are circle because they represent the circle of life, by placing a ring on each others fingers; you are accepting each other in to your lives as more then friends."

He then turned to me and said "Damon, please take Elena's ring and while placing it on her finger repeat after me. I, Damon Salvatore, take you Elena Gilbert, to by my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to love, honor and cherish you for all the days to come. I promise to be by your side in sickness and in health, through the good times and the bad. Till death do us part"

I took the ring, placed it on Elena's finger and said "I, Damon Salvatore, take you Elena Gilbert, to by my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to love, honor and cherish you for all the days to come. I promise to be by your side in sickness and in health, through the good times and the bad. Till death do us part"

I placed a kiss on Elena's hand and then waited for the next part. The minister turned to Elena held out my ring and told her to repeat the same vow, just change the names.

She nodded her head, took the ring and placed it on my finger and said "I, Elena Gilbert, take you Damon Salvatore, to by my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to love, honor and cherish you for all the days to come. I promise to be by your side in sickness and in health, through the good times and the bad. Till death do us part"

When the rings were in place the Minister then said

"Do you Damon Salvatore take Elena Gilbert to be your wife?"

"I do"

"Do you Elena Gilbert take Damon Salvatore to be your husband?"

"I do"

"The by the powers vest to me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister concluded and stepped off to the side.

I moved closer to Elena when he said that and lifted her veil, I cupped her cheek in my hand and leaned in so that my lips could brush hers. The kiss was sweet, simple and all too short for my liking but I knew that in time I would be able to kiss her with fire; when we were away from prying eyes. We broke apart and turned to face everyone, when the Minister introduced us as Mr. and Mrs. Damon Salvatore, the crowd erupted into cheers and claps. We stood and smiled at everyone for a few minutes and then made our way down the aisle and out the double doors.

Everyone was following us as we entered the limo. While in the limo that would take us to the reception hall, I gave Elena the kiss that I had been dying to give her since I seen her at the beginning of the aisle. All too soon though, we were coming to a stop; after the driver had circled the block a couple of times, so that the guest could get to the hall before our arrival, thankfully the hall wasn't to far away. The driver came and opened the door and I stepped out and then assisted Elena out of the car. We walked hand and hand into the hall, where once again we were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Damon Salvatore to more clapping.

We weaved through the tables up to the head table where our parents, Stefan and Jeremy sat waiting for us. When we took our seats in the middle of the table, the food was brought out and the only sounds that were heard, was the scraping of the silverware, light chatter and the occasion laugh as well as the string quartet that was hired, playing off into the background. When the meal was done and before we cut the cake, speeches were made. Stefan made one, as did Bonnie, Jeremy and my best friend Elijah.

Once all the speeches were made, Elena and I got up and walked to where the seven-layer chocolate cake with cream-white rosebuds with a flush on its tips; just like in the poem, waited for us. I picked up the knife and Elena placed her hand over mine and we cut into the cake. Pictures were taken and clapping could be heard over the string quartet. We smashed a small piece of cake in each others faces and once we cleaned the cake off we made our rounds to all of the tables.

It was the same comments from everyone, just said in a different way. What a great couple we made, how beautiful my Elena looked and how happy they were for us. We thanked everyone and then went back up to the head table, so that we could feed each other cake. When the food was done, everyone walked to the ballroom that was connected to the dinning hall. The DJ was already their and when Elena and I made our entrance last, the DJ called for our first dance. The lyrics of Keith Urban's "I Wanna Be Your Everything" started as I led Elena into the middle of the dance floor. As we were twirling around I sang quietly, to Elena because she enjoyed when I sang

"The first time I looked in your eyes I knew

That I would do anything for you

The first time you touched my face I felt

Like I've never felt with anyone else

I wanna give back what you've givin' to me

And I wanna witness all of your dream

Not that you've shown me who I really am

I wanna be more then just your man

I wanna be the wind that fills your sails

And the hand that lifts your veil

And be the moon that moves your tide

The sun coming up in your eyes

Be the wheels that never rust

And be the spark that lights you up

All that you've been dreaming of and more

So much more, I wanna be you're everything…

When you wake up, I'll be the first thing you see

And when it gets dark you can reach out for me

I'll cherish your words and I'll finish your thoughts

And I'll be your compass baby, when you get lost

I wanna be the wind that fills your sails

And the hand that lifts your veil

And be the moon that moves your tide

The sun coming up in your eyes

Be the wheels that never rust

And be the spark that lights you up

All that you've been dreaming of and more

So much more, I wanna be you're everything…

Be the wheels that never rust

And be the spark that lights you up

All that you've been dreaming of and more

So much more, I wanna be you're everything…

I wanna be your everything"

When the song ended, everyone clapped and chanted for a kiss, I smirked at Elena and placed a fiery kiss on her lips. The DJ started spinning tunes again and I went to dance with Elena's mother while Elena danced with my father. By the time that we had danced with almost everyone as well as had a couple of group dances, I could tell that my love was starting to get tired. I knew that it was time to leave; after all we had to make sure that we started our honeymoon off with a bang and be ready to go tomorrow to the airport and the private jet that awaited us, which will take us to Hawaii for two weeks.

We said goodbye to everyone and left the hall in a shower of rice and well wishes for a safe and happy honeymoon. I helped Elena back into the limo, once we were seated; Elena opened the window so that we would be able to wave to everyone as we passed. With the crowd behind us I turned to my Elena and said

"So my angel are you happy?"

"The happiest that I've ever been handsome"

"I'm glad"

"Are you happy Damon?"

"Of course, I have my one true love sitting here with me as my wife. I couldn't think of something happier that has happen in my life so far then this day"

"That's exactly how I feel"

Elena smiled at me and I leaned in for a kiss. When I pulled back from the kiss, I just held Elena in my arms and we made our way towards the hotel. This was the best day ever.

A/N: So finally my first Vampire Diaries story. I'm so happy that I've finally gotten this written. I hope you all like and or loved it. Damon's poem to Elena is: A White Rose by John Boyle O'Reilly. Elena's poem to Damon is: Annabel Lee by Edgar Allen Poe. Now I know that Damon doesn't sing but I wanted him to sing this to Elena and he agreed to do it for me; as long as no one else heard it, that's always why their first dance was solo. *waves* until next time.


	2. AN

This is just a quick note for guest reviewer Katerina128 I give you full permission to translate this story in Russian but please, please, please make sure that I get full credit for my story. I would hate to find out that someone else is claiming this story as their own when clearly it's mine. Thanks


End file.
